The Walking Walsh
by Invisible-Lyss
Summary: What if Shane had a daughter named Amber? She was tough and a fighter, she was around the same age as Beth. Any way this story is in her view and her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: So I been working on this for awhile. I haven't really wrote a lot of fanfiction before I had a story I posted on a different site but it was a hot mess and I ended up deleting it. I might try to fix it sometime later but I think I just lost my passion for it, but this story I really like. I don't have any plan of pairing her with a relationship at the moment. So yeah this is basically a rewrite of TWD if Shane had a daughter. I miss Shane and would had loved to see how he would have handled Negan. I'll try to update every Sunday. Enjoy the new episode of TWD tonight 3 Any who please tell me what you think and let me know if i need to fix something. This is the first time I wrote something on this site so please be nice.** ** _Update: I started this story at the end of February, how ever life got to me and I took a long break, I am back though and hope to work more on this story!_**

Amber's P.O.V

I was sitting by the tents reading another book. My dad was always complaining that all I ever did was read books or kill walkers but he wasn't complaining when I made my own water filter or when I kicked walker ass. I may be only 16 but I wasn't going to hide away like Hershel's daughter Beth. I was going to survive and keep my family alive. I was used to taking care of my father so this was no different except for the fact that my family now consists of mainly strangers and the fact that My father and Uncle Rick were both in love with Lori. I lost respect for my Dad when I found out what he did. I mean I love my Dad and I got his back but he knows that I hate what he has done. Which is why I got to watch him even closer, I can't have him starting more trouble. I was just about to turn the page of my book when Glenn asked for everyone's attention. I could tell whatever he had say it wasn't going to be good. God isn't a little too early for Bullshit!?

"Guys, umm.. So there.. The barn is full of walkers!"

That really changed the mood. My dad flipped the hell out and I couldn't really blame him I mean these people were so screwed up that they were hanging on to walkers because they thought they could fix them. Part of me was angry that no one told us but the other part of me felt sad that this family held onto these walkers. My dad wanted to get rid of the threat, I really couldn't blame him, I mean what other choice did we have. Trying to calm my dad down wasn't going to be easy but everything really went to shit when Rick came out with Hershel walking a walker like a fucking dog.

"What the hell Rick! Walking a Walker like a dog isn't helping the problem. We're trying to fucking get rid of these things, not keep collecting them like baseball cards."

"Amber-"

"No Rick! Dad's right we gotta do something! These walkers aren't going to evolve like Pokemon. If we don't kill them, then we get the hell out of here but filling the barn up with more of these fuckers isn't going to help."

My dad looked at me and gave me a gun. I guess he chose to kill the fuckers. I stared at the gun. I mean I don't have a problem with shooting them but I saw the way this family looked at the walkers. I don't think this is the way to handle it.  
"Dad stop, let this go you can't do this. It isn't right"

"Amber I didn't raise you to be soft like this. You know this is what we gotta do."

"No we leave, we get outta here and go, they still think this is their family, we can't just shoot them up."

"Their family is gone whether they want to believe it or not. You do what you want Amber but I'm going to do what has to be done."

I saw my dad run up and start trying to break the lock. I couldn't stop him. I got my gun ready and got Lori and Carl out of the way. I heard Rick keep yelling at Hershel to take the pole but Hershel was in shock, he knew what was going to happen. I didn't have to time to feel sad. God knows how many of them were in there. I didn't want to have to shoot their family. I wasn't going to shoot any of them unless I had too. It wasn't because I was scared, it was because this was wrong. I quickly shot the walker in the pole as the walkers started busting out of the barn. I watched as the walkers went down. I stood there seeing Maggie crying and Hershel shedding tears. I thought it was over until another growl came and then the mood really changed.

"Sophia!" Carol screamed and started to cry.

Everyone was silent. Even my dad stopped. Sophia got closer and closer but no one was doing anything. Everyone was in shock but I had to do something or someone else was going to die. I got my gun and I shot her in the head. She fell to the ground. Everyone looked at me but I just stared at Sophia. I had to kill walkers before but I never had to kill a walker I knew. I was angry that Sophia was gone. I saw Beth start running down. I couldn't imagine what she is going through. She wasn't like us, she just saw her Mom and Brother and friends gunned down. I watched as she grabbed for her Mother but then her mother eyes snapped open. I quickly grabbed beth and pulled her to safety. While my dad shot the woman in the head.  
After everything that happened I didn't feel like sticking around much longer I went back to my tent and picked up my book. I saw my dad walking up to me.

"Amber You okay I-

"Dad stop I'm fine. I did what had to be done. She was gone that thing I shot wasn't Sophia it was a walker that had to die. Sophia wasn't the creature that came out of that barn. She was a little girl that is now gone and there is nothing I can do about it except move on and keep surviving."

He just nodded and walked away

I wish my dad would have let it go but he continued to start a fight with Herschel. I knew my Dad would probably have to leave soon so I got ready to go with him. My Dad could be an asshole sometimes but I loved him and always will have his back. So if he had to go I was going with him. He knew that too. I didn't want to go but if my dad left then I was going too. Everyone was kind of in a shitty mood after what happened. I can't blame them I was in one too. Rick and Glenn went to find Maggie's dad because Beth was in shock with everything that happened. They still weren't back and I could see lori tense up. I saw her walk over to Daryl, I decided to follow I wasn't going to let her do something stupid. Daryl was pretty angry and Lori asking him for help really made him explode. I knew he was grieving but Lori was like a mother to me and I felt like I had to protect her.  
I grabbed her hand and pulled her away

"Lori Rick is fine you know that right?"  
"They should be back by now, I have to go get him."  
"That's the last thing you need to do, you don't know what's out there and you know Rick would tell you to wait."  
"Would you wait if your Dad was out there?"  
"Lori that's different-  
"No it's not! He is my husband, I got a gun. I'm going"  
"Trust me on this, Carl needs you, don't risk Carl losing both of his parents. Rick is going to be here soon and you will be here waiting with Carl when he does."  
She nodded her head and walked to Carl and gave him a hug.

Soon Glenn, Rick, and Hershel were back with a hostage. Everything just got worse and worse. My Dad again was fighting with Hershel. I know why Hershel was mad at Dad but what my dad was saying made sense. I mean bringing a hostage was probably not the best move but it was already done and getting upset about it wasn't going to help. My dad ended up yelling at everyone again. So again I had to handle another mess.

"Dad, Hershel is right you need to calm down. You're right it was probably a bad move but it is already done so we got to roll with it. But Dad is right we are not letting him go, that would just be plain stupid. We can't afford to be stupid anymore."

"It's not up to you or your dad, they left him, he is no longer a threat"

"Hershel that is the stupid I am talking about. He isn't a threat? So you would trust him with Beth and Maggie? If you play stupid we are going to have to pay the price. Stupid gets you killed. "

I didn't have time to wait for response I was going to take care of this threat myself. Rick might be mad but he will thank me in the long run. I went out to the car but he was gone. Everyone saw the empty car and immediately panicked but I started following the blood trail. This guy couldn't have got far and I was going to find him.

"So Hershel is he still not a threat?" I said with all the bitterness i could  
"Look let's just find him"  
"Why you were going to let him go anyway"  
"He is going to die, if we don't help him"  
"Or he is going to go back to his group and tell them about us right before he dies."  
"I doubt he would do that. The group left him, betrayed him."  
It took me everything I had not to slap some sense into Hershel  
"Well if he didn't care about his group why did he leave? He knew he would die leaving so why risk his life for no reason?"  
Hershel said nothing, he realized I was right. Instead of saying anything I grabbed my gun. I didn't care what Hershel said I was finding his mistake and killing it before it killed us. My dad and Rick came with me. I paused to hand my dad his guns. I looked at Rick  
"If you come, know that we are killing the fucker whether you want to or not, so if you don't agree you can stay here and pretend it never happened or you can grow balls and realized he should of died the whole entire time."  
I could tell rick wasn't expecting me to say anything, no one was but I had enough of this bullshit and it was about time I ended it so I did.  
Lori decided to pipe in  
"You can't tell Rick what do to. We tried to do a good thing that doesn't make him the bad guy."  
"Yeah because the bad guy is on the run! Rick's do good decision put us all at risk, we can't always do the good thing anymore, this is a whole different world, one that makes one bad choice deadly."  
My dad looked at me with a look, like he was proud but concerned at the same time  
"Amber you should stay behind"  
"What? Dad I might just be the only one here that has the guts to kill him"  
"Hey I am your dad and you will listen to me, we need someone strong to keep watch. I will take care of him."  
"Fine" I was tired of fighting with him  
I walked away as my dad and rick went out  
I watched everyone look at me like I was some circus freak  
"Is there a reason why you guys are staring at me?"  
No one wanted to speak up but finally Hershel cleared his throat  
"You're just a kid, more important a human. You shouldn't be so thrilled to take a life. It just isn't right."  
"If any of you paid attention I'm not a kid I haven't been one in a long time. I didn't have time to be one because I had to take care of myself and my father. Now i have to take care of all of you. You think I was thrilled? No i didn't want to kill but it needed to be done and no one else stepped up to do it. Just like with Sophia, you think I wanted to put her down? Well I didn't but if i didn't step up one of you wouldn't be here."  
No one said anything I didn't give them a chance. I was tired of this. I was tired of no one being thankful. I was tired of the complaining the most. Yeah life sucked but you learn to adapt and move on. I picked up my book and went back to reading. I was done saving the day. I didn't need that kind of stress right now. I read until I heard My dad come back. They brought Randall back blindfolded and ready to be tortured for information about his group. I wasn't going to lie is wasn't the dumbest thing as long as he didn't run again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone! I am so sorry I didn't post last week, life just got to me, I will try to post an extra chapter sometime this week if I can to make up for it. Anyway if there is any mistakes I'm sorry I did my best to look over it. As always Feedback is appreciated. :) Enjoy and yay for another Walking Dead Episode!**_

 _ **Update: Hi again in case you didn't read my last note I am fixing errors on these two chapters and I wrote a third chapter! Feedback is always welcomed! I will also be posting the fourth one as soon as I can!**_

I could hear Randall spitting out information to Daryl but I know that it took a few threats and a few punches before he said anything. Though I don't really care about him anymore, all I could think about was my dad's bloody face. I know that they probably ran through hell to get this bastard but still I could sense that this was different. My Dad and Uncle Rick were not close anymore and probably never will be. Rick had every right to be mad and probably had every right to punch my dad. My dad slept with Rick's wife and refused to let her go. And it doesn't help that Lori got knocked up, I know deep down that the baby isn't Rick's not by blood at least. I think we all know that but I also know that in another way it's Rick's baby. I want nothing more than to protect my father. It has been just me and dad since I was three years old. My mom died in a car crash and dad stepped up and raised me the best way he could. Rick and Lori have been in my life ever since I could remember and were my godparents if anything ever happened to Dad. This mess put me in the middle of this fight, me and Carl. When Rick was gone Carl and my Dad really bonded, I always considered Carl my brother but when rick was gone it was like we were a family but at the same time it never felt right without Uncle Rick. I am glad Rick is back and alive, I just wish the fighting would stop. I told my dad he needed to back down that Carl wasn't his, that Lori and the baby weren't his either but I knew my dad and I knew he wasn't backing down. I know in the end I had to protect Dad and I would have his back but I really wish he would listen. I didn't want to have to choose sides. I was brought out of my thoughts when Daryl came up, He filled everyone in with the information he was given. It was clear this guy was a threat. Everyone wanted to know what to do. I already knew the answer but I wanted to see if Rick knew and would do it. Whatever happened up there Rick finally started to see that guy didn't work anymore not if you wanted to live. Rick knew the threat had to die but Dale didn't think death was the answer. He didn't want us to give up our humanity. I get it I really do I don't want to kill anyone but in this world sometimes it had to happen. The world as we once knew it was gone, and killing had to happen now, the new rule is Kill or be killed. I watched as Andrea stood guard, I knew why she was there it had Dale written all over it. I decided to chat with her, I haven't really saw her since Maggie and Lori were on her ass about Beth. I care about Lori but sometimes I just wish she would shut up, Lori is trying to act innocent in all of this, and when I heard Andrea call her out on it I just liked her even more. Andrea is a Bad Ass and she is probably the only one in this camp that actually is friends with and respects my dad. They are similar and hell maybe if My dad focused more on Andrea instead of Lori he could be out of this whole mess about who belongs to who.  
"Hey Andrea, I'm guessing you're here because of Dale" I said smirking  
I watched her smile I knew this wasn't her idea  
"Hey, have you seen your dad"  
I smiled back I wish these too would kiss already  
"Nah I haven't really seen him since you have, I been wanting to catch up with him but I could tell he was busy, though I am sure he is happy that Rick agreed with him."  
She half-laughed "Knowing your dad he probably wanted to argue with him a little"  
I smiled she wasn't wrong, before I could say anything else my Dad walked up to us.  
He knew too why Andrea was here, it was clear that Dale wasn't on board.  
"We should all talk"  
"Dad what's wrong"  
"Everything is wrong, us three are the only ones who get it. No one else understands us, they aren't like us. We know what needs to be done but everyone else is one step behind."  
"You're right they don't understand but what are we supposed to do?, take their guns and lock them up"- Andrea  
I knew she was joking but with my dad's face we could both tell he was serious  
"Dad that could get real ugly"  
"Amber, Andrea you know I don't want no one getting hurt, Rick is my friend, and Hershel is alright by me-"  
"And Dale?"- Andrea  
"Dale has a big mouth, but he is harmless"  
I watched as he looked at me and continue to speak  
"I just want to sleep without keeping one eye open, isn't that what we all want?"  
"Dad I got your back always you know that, as long as nobody gets hurt I got you"  
Before he could say anything we heard Randall speaking to someone  
I watched as my dad busted open the door and we saw Carl frozen across from him. My dad went off on Randall.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM!"  
"I I didn't say anything I swear"  
"I will shoot you, open your mouth"  
I watched as Andrea tried to calm my dad, I went straight in big sister mode and ran to Carl and got him outta of that barn and quickly made sure he was okay. I didn't want him to see anything else in case Andrea couldn't stop my dad. I watched as my dad came out and grabbed Carl  
"Are you okay?! What the hell were you doing in there!"  
"I'm fine, please don't tell my parents!"  
"Carl you could have gotten hurt in there"  
"I can handle myself, you're not going to tell them right?"  
I could tell my Dad was scared that Carl could have got hurt, hell I was too Carl really grew on us and I see him as a brother. I took over talking to hopefully calm everyone down and make sure it doesn't happen again.  
"Carl, buddy you can't do that again, guys like that can't be trusted they will do anything to make you drop your guard. I know he was probably spinning some type of sob story for you to feel sorry but don't he can't be trusted and you shouldn't have been there. We won't tell your parents if you promise that you will stay away from him, okay?"  
"Okay"  
I watched as he ran off somewhere, i turned back to my dad who clapped his hand on my back and we walked back to Andrea.  
we gathered for group meeting about if we should spare Randall or not  
I already knew most of the votes around here.  
So I just listen to Dale fighting for this bastard and all his solutions that wouldn't work that well. I didn't say anything though. Well until he brought me into this. Dale kept on talking and My dad got annoyed and said "oh god". Well before I knew it dale was throwing both of us under the bus.  
"Shane and his daughter are killers, she's just like him. They don't care about anyone's life. They are the real threat. Shane killed otis, and Amber will do anything he says. So if anyone is threat here it's them."  
I didn't even know what to say, Dale didn't understand but if I spoke I know I would lose my temper. I wouldn't even have a chance to talk anyway because my dad came up real fast  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER! YOU DON'T KNOW HER OR ME MAN. I GET IT YOU WANT EVERYONE TO LIVE HAPPILY TOGETHER,BUT IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT. I AM TRYING TO PROTECT THIS GROUP. ME AND AMBER ARE, BUT I SWEAR TO GOD DALE YOU NEED TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH WHEN IT COMES TO MY CHILD!"  
Dale didn't let it go though, he decided to push and I was getting angrier.  
"Did you kill Otis Shane?, why don't you answer that?"  
I didn't let my dad answer, I don't know what happened between him and Otis but if my dad killed him it was because he had too.  
"Shut up Dale, just shut up! I am tired of you thinking you know everything. I know you think killing him makes us killers but ask yourself what would you do if this man or his group tried to kill you or someone here? Would you kill him them or would you let them kill us? We can't play by the old rules anymore. I'm not saying kill everyone but if there is a threat we need to end it. I don't like killing anymore than you but I know in the end it has to be done in order to protect us. So you know you can call me names all you want because in the end you don't know!"  
I was done with Dale and everything he said. He could go to hell. I walked out the door. I was going to do what I said I was going to do. Randall should have died a long time ago. I pulled out my gun and turned off the safety. Though before I could get there I heard my dad coming after me.  
"Amber! Stop!"  
"Why dad we are blood thirsty killers according to Dale, this is what we do isn't it?"  
"Fuck Dale! Dale doesn't know us, no one understands us but us. Trust me what needs to happen will happen, for now he can stay in there until Rick makes up his mind."  
"Dad-"  
"Amber listen to me please, I am telling you this is the best thing right now"  
"Okay dad" I put the safety back on and handed him the gun. I trusted my dad and I know if I killed Randall right now it would cause problems. I was just so mad about what Dale said. It got under my skin. My dad took the gun and gave me a hug, he whispered "Don't worry about Randall, Rick will do what's right or I will". I looked at Dale and gave the meanest look I could give him. Dale looked like he wanted to say sorry but my dad stopped him  
"I meant it Dale stay the hell away from my daughter and don't ever talk about her again. Keep her name out of your mouth. You have a problem with me that's fine but don't ever bring my child in the argument again, or we will have a huge problem"  
Dale couldn't respond because My dad and me kept walking.  
We were already for bed that night when we heard Dale scream, Everyone starting running. My Dad told me to stay with Carl and keep him safe. So I grabbed Carl and ran into the RV and got my gun ready. We waited to hear something, and finally we heard it, a single gunshot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I am back and I am so sorry for the long wait! I am struggling with a lot but I am doing better lately so I decided to get back to writing this! Enjoy! *I don't own TWD or anything except OC.* Please leave comments and let me know what you think!**

I might have been mad at Dale but I was sad to learn of his death. Dale was a character sometimes and it sucks that he is not here. I listened to Rick talk about Dale but at the end he says how we will now live by Dale's rules. Rick started spitting out jobs to everyone. I had to help Lori out from now on. Rick said I was 16 and shouldn't have to do an adult's job. I told him I was fine helping them out but he said what he said was final. I listen to my dad but I will not listen to rick. I shouldn't be treated like a kid. Rick started arguing with my dad, my dad let it slide this time but I could tell he was tense. I remembered the promise he whispered to me but I didn't want him to get in anymore trouble. I put my hand on his shoulder and locked eyes with him silently letting him know I got his back and it will be okay. Hershel told me I could be bunk mates with Beth, and that we will probably be really good friends. I just went along with it I didn't have time to argue anymore. I was worried about Dad and angry with Rick. So I moved the little bit of what I had into Beth's room. I watched as Beth looked at me shyly but with a smile. I decided to smile back, despite what people thought I wasn't a bitch.  
"Hi, Amber right?"  
"Yeah, Hi Beth, thank you for letting me stay in here"  
"It's no problem, so I saw that you like to read"  
"Yeah haven't had much time though in a while"  
She just nodded  
"I actually got to help lori with some things, I will see ya later"  
"See ya"  
See I could actually have a nice chat. Beth wasn't bad but at the same time if they expect me to start acting like her it just ain't happening. I walked out the door to see Lori walking to my father. I snuck the other way. I don't trust those two together and I don't need Lori starting a new mess.  
Lori thanked my Dad for being there for her and saying sorry for causing a mess. She also told my Dad how she doesn't know who the father of her baby is and I knew that really hurt my dad. She told him what a great father he is to me. She told him I was definitely his daughter. I had his temper, his dark hair, and his brown eyes, and I also had his protectiveness. I watched as my dad smiled but after their talk I could feel his pain. I knew he still had feelings for Lori, I came out of hiding and just hugged my dad. He hugged back. "Dad everyone else might turn their back on you but I never will. I love you dad"  
He smiled at me "I love you too sweetheart, we make one hell of a team". After my dad went back to working and I went back to find Lori to help her with whatever.  
Before I knew it all hell broke lose, I heard Rick asking me if I saw randall  
"Nope, I been with Lori and Carl, the whole time"  
Before he could say anything else I heard my dad yelling and I quickly ran to him  
"RICK! RICK! HE'S ARMED, BASTARD GOT MY GUN"  
I saw the blood all down his nose  
"Dad are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Sweetie, Little bastard stuck up on me and clocked me upside the face"  
Everyone was forced back into the house except for my dad,rick,Daryl, and Glenn. Something didn't feel right though, but I didn't really think about it, I just wanted to keep everyone safe so I went back into the house but had my gun ready. Just when I thought nothing else could go wrong, it did. Walkers started taking over the farm, a lot of walkers. Too many for us to take down. Carl was gone again and nobody knew if he was safe or not. My Dad, Rick,and carl were all out there and I was terrified. I was scared that I would never see them again. It cut me deep to the core but I still made sure that the others were okay, I had to believe that we were all going to be okay. Lori was freaking out but me and Andrea got her to go. I just remember running with Beth and Patricia. Though as I was killing walkers in front of us one from the side got patrica. I quickly grabbed a tearful Beth and ran. We all got to T-Dog and jumped in the truck.  
I stopped believing in god a long time ago but I prayed for the first time in forever that everyone was alright. My dad and I always were a team, it always been us and if he was gone I would be alone. I didn't want to focus on that though, I had to keep it together. I sat in the back of the truck with Andrea just thinking about all the people i could have lost, then all of a sudden the door to the truck opens and Lori looks like she is about to jump.  
The truck comes to a stop. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Lori looked back at me  
"T-Dog doesn't want to turn around" I understood why T was scared but we had love ones still left out there, well I hope we do. "T-Dog turn this fucking truck around or let us out and leave on your own." He looked at us like we were crazy "I should do it you know, you are out of your damn minds!" He turned the car around and it was quiet again. When we pulled up I saw Rick and Carl. Thank god they were okay, Beth and Lori raced to their family. I didn't see my dad and I started feeling sick. I hopped out of the truck to greet the others and Andrea was right behind me. I gave Uncle Rick and Carl a hug, "Guys where is my dad?" I watched as Carl just looked sad and Rick looked at loss. "Guys please tell me he is okay!" all Rick did was shake his head, I barely heard him whisper "He's gone". I was shocked and everything start spinning, this can't be happening. I felt hands started to touch me and my name in the background but all I focused on were the flashbacks of all the memories I had with my dad. Me and my dad been a team since I was three but now he is gone too just like my Mom. I broke down something I tried not to do in front of people but everything I ever known was gone. I opened my eyes to see Andrea holding on to me and everyone else had pity in their eyes. I looked back to Rick "What happened to him!?" he looked at me "I am really sorry Amber but you are not alone". "Rick what happened!" Rick looked at Carl and Lori then back to me "He turned." I was so confused in that moment but the subject was changed though I was going to get answers soon. We all started driving again they didn't want to take too many cars but we couldn't all fit in maggie's and rick's car so T-dog took his truck with me and Andrea. I didn't want to be with Rick or any of them right now. Andrea was in pain too I could feel it and she was the only one I fully trusted. I never let go of her hand. We were all quiet and that is what i wanted. We finally had to stop because Rick was low on gas, it looked like we were camping out. Carl was freezing so I tossed my black jacket at him, he just looked at me and I nodded. I stood silently as Daryl started talking about Randall "you know shane killed Randall like he always wanted too, he turned but he wasn't bit" Everyone wanted to know how that could be Rick looked nervous "We're all infected, all of us carry it" Everyone was in shock and mad Rick told nobody but I wanted to know how my Dad turned. "Rick how did my Dad turn!?"  
"Amber-"  
"NO! I want answers Rick! I lost my father and I want to know what happened!"


End file.
